Arkhedian Archives
The Arkhedian Archives are a mysterious A-Class Facility located somewhere on Aksyos. Created by Arkhe (Chaos) to document all life and information on Aksyos, as well as to keep Arkhe's knowledge safeguarded, it was kept hidden from the residents of the planet (whether god, Titan, deity, Ascendant, or mortal) as it possessed potentially dangerous secrets. Its only resident and caretaker is a singular Archive Titan, who possesses only a serial number, rather than a name - 42-AT-CC. The Archives are kept online at all times with a database that pulls information from all other online facilities relatively unnoticed. It is completely incapable to access it from other A-Class Facilities, however, the serial number of the Titan exists on other Archive databases - which was the only hint to the Arkhedian Archives' existence. 42-AT-CC is the only AT-CC that exists, with all other AT-classes listed as AT-OC. AT-OC skips over the number 42, as it's likely that both Chaos Creation and Order Creation share a numbering order in the database, despite having different creation classification. Information The Arkhedian Archives contain Arkhe's logs, collected diligently and organized by 42-AT-CC. It also contains all information collected from outside sources and records of all life on Akysos. Some information was gathered by 42 itself through observation and data-collecting from defunct facilities, as it can still access offline terminals by forcibly powering them up with its own energy reserves. 42 possesses the unique ability to teleport itself anywhere on Aksyos instantly. It can not teleport living beings other itself in this way, however. From the facility it can teleport living creatures remotely using a device, but it isn't very reliable. The Archives consist of many different varying samples from both organic and nonorganic materials, experiments, early prototypes of creatures and objects, and both written copies and/or transcripts of the various logs that exist on all subjects of Aksyos. The terminals possess the same information, as well as spoken and visual records. The hard copies exist as backups. The Archives are powered geothermally and maintenance is performed by 42 itself. The Facility has several backup generators that kick in if the facility ever goes offline and 42 can 'stay online' for potentially hundreds, if not thousands of years in case of catastrophic failures. 42 also can shut down the facility and purge all information, if it so desires. 42-AT-CC 42-AT-CC, or 42 (Four-Two) for short, is the lone and primary designated caretaker of the Arkhedian Archives. Like most Archive-class Titans, he is an immaterial being, resembling a hologram or ghost of some sort. (However, despite this all ATs can manipulate things via some sort of telekenesis.) Although it is an amorphous being, 42's primary designated form resembles a lizardlike being with a large mouth, two eyes, four stubby arms, two stubby legs, and a long tail. Atop its head are rounded earlike structures. Its primary color seems to be a light green with darker green spots going down its spine and white eyes with x-shaped green pupils. It has a pale aura and its body is translucent. 42 is roughly about three feet tall 1m. 42 also possesses some unique aspects among ATs, as it has a free will and spirit, coupled with a self-formed personality rather than a preset. 42 seems to enjoy its duties as a Titan, as it is given the option to leave at any point. At times, it may seem somewhat neurotic, perhaps due to long isolation from other beings. It tends to be a perfectionist and often ends up fretting over the state of the Archives, becoming irritable and paranoid when it finds something slightly out of place. It eventually blames itself for this. It also has a habit of talking to itself. It speaks in an indifferent manner towards guests and is generally to-the-point on most subjects, not allowing itself to drone on about unnecessary information. However, despite its typical indifference, it has little patience for those who linger too long and absolutely no patience for those who dare touch anything without its permission in the Archives, becoming hostile if its rules are violated. The sole exception to this is Arkhe (and by that extension, Anzu) and its guests, which are permitted to do as they wish. Strengths * Self-Teleportation * Telekenesis * Telepathy * High Magic Resistance (with some exceptions) * Immaterial (Complete resistance to physical attack) * Intelligence * Cyberkenesis Weaknesses * Neurosis * Can be easily bound by Binding Spells * Extremely low resistance to Void Magic * Generally weak telekenesis on living beings * Immaterial